vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Deal
The New Deal is the tenth episode of the third season of and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary A REASON TO FEEL GUILTY - Stefan has hidden the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus' family and Klaus quickly turns to violence to convince Damon and Elena that no one will be safe until he finds Stefan and gets his family back. Tyler continues to make the most of his new abilities as a hybrid, but he has to face the disturbing consequences of his actions as well. After a terrifying incident, Elena and Alaric grow increasingly concerned about Jeremy's attitude and, ultimately, his safety. Alaric meets the beautiful Dr. Fell, who is intrigued with his amazing ability to heal. While trying to strike a deal with Klaus, Elena delivers news that truly shock him. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (neutralized) * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Co-Starring * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony * Justine Ezarik as Bartender * Zachary Sale as EMT Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan Salvatore, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Tony. *Elena finally realizes that she must move on from Stefan. "It means that she's open to looking elsewhere," says Plec. *When Damon and Elena finally confront Stefan about his recent actions, his response makes Damon think twice about acting on his feelings for Elena. *Elena allows the romantic tension with Damon play out as they flirt at The Mystic Grill. *Damon and Elena share a kiss. **This kiss has been hotly debated as to whether or not it is their official first kiss, as many say that As I Lay Dying marked their first kiss, while others say that it doesn't count because she thought he was dying. Heart of Darkness, which featured Elena and Damon making out at the motel in Denver is also argued to be their first kiss in which they both actively participated. **In Yellow Ledbetter, Alaric uses compulsion to alter her memory of this kiss at her request, and instead makes her think that she told Damon that it was wrong of him to kiss her. *This episode marks the first appearance of Meredith Fell. *It is revealed and confirmed by Tyler that the only way to kill a hybrid is by Heart Extraction or Decapitation. *Jeremy makes his first kill in the series by incapacitating and decapitating Tony with a meat cleaver. *Alaric meets Meredith in this episode. *Matt and Caroline do not appear in this episode. *It is confirmed that this episode takes place on a Sunday, as said by Jeremy after killing Tony. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Witch Burial Ground **Mystic Grill **Woods **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House **Klaus' Family Mansion **Mystic Falls Hospital Body Count *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Alaric Saltzman - Hit by a car; killed by Tony, resurrected by his Gilbert Ring Production Notes *This is the first episode where Meredith Fell appears. She is also the last TV series adaptation of a main character from The Vampire Diaries' original novel series to appear on the show. *This is the first episode after winter hiatus (two months). *Caroline, Matt and Katherine do not appear. *Meredith Fell is played by Paul Wesley's then-wife: Torrey DeVitto. However, the two later divorced in 2013. *Internet personality Justine Ezarik guest stars as a bartender. *This is the first episode where Jeremy and Klaus interact, though it was only via a cell phone call. *Bonnie helps Stefan hide Klaus' coffins, with magical assistance from The Spirits. Continuity *Jeremy was last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric was last seen in Ordinary People. *Rebekah was last seen in Homecoming. She was neutralized with a silver dagger by Elena. *The witch burial ground was last seen in Ghost World. *The four coffins of Klaus' were last seen in Homecoming. *Elena mentions Stefan's betrayal during their plan to kill Klaus, which happened in Homecoming. *Tyler and Elena both mentioned Jeremy and Bonnie's breakup, which happened in Ghost World. *Tyler also mentioned his breakup with Caroline, which happened in Homecoming. *Tony was last seen in the previous episode, Homecoming. *Mindy was last seen in the previous episode, Homecoming. Cultural References *The was a series of economical and political measures taken between 1930 and 1936 by President Franklin Roosevelt, with the intention of ending the Great Depression. *The bartender is played by Internet personality Justine Ezarik, better known as iJustine. In addition to her lifecast she was the voice of Passion Fruit in the web series and its television series, . Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.32 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Tyler: (to Jeremy) "Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back." ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "You're not safe." ---- :Klaus: (to Elena) "You people seem to respond best to violence." ---- :Jeremy: (to Elena) "None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive." ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "So, all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà - no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die." ---- :Damon: "I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty any more. ... For wanting what I want." walks away, but then turns back "If I'm going to feel guilty about something I'm going to feel guilt about this." kisses Elena ---- :Jeremy: (to Elena) "This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it. ---- :Damon: (to Stefan) "Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house." ---- :Klaus: "There will be more." :Elena: "You can go to hell." '' ---- :'Elena: (to Damon) "Vampires, hybrids and originals? No problem. My rebellious brother? I'm worried." ---- :Klaus: "My sister has gone missing." :Damon: "Cute? Blonde bombshell? Psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find." ---- :Elena: "He's gonna kill Jeremy." :Stefan: "Not really my problem." ---- :Elena: "The Stefan that we know is gone." :Bonnie: "How is Damon handling that?" :Elena: "Damon is... Damon." ---- :Damon: "My brother is sort of running his own show right now." :Elena: "My brother just chopped off someone's head." ---- :Elena: "Ric, hey. When did you return to the living?" ---- :Elena: "Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said you would be here." :Stefan: "Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." ---- :Meredith: "Mr. Saltzman. What is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?" :Alaric': awkwardly ''"A little of both." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 3x10_01.jpg 3x10_02.jpg 3x10_04.jpg 3x10_05.jpg 3x10_06.jpg 3x10_07.jpg 3x10_08.jpg 3x10_09.jpg 3x10_10.jpg 3x10_11.jpg 3x10_12.jpg 3x10_13.jpg 3x10_15.jpg 3x10_16.jpg 3x10_17.jpg 3x10_18.jpg |-|Screencaps= 310VampireDiaries0447.jpg 310VampireDiaries0453.jpg 310VampireDiaries0454.jpg 310VampireDiaries0458.jpg 310VampireDiaries0459.jpg 310VampireDiaries0462.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0521.jpg 310VampireDiaries0523.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries0683.jpg 310VampireDiaries0684.jpg 310VampireDiaries0687.jpg 310VampireDiaries0693.jpg 310VampireDiaries0694.jpg 310VampireDiaries0698.jpg 310VampireDiaries0699.jpg 310VampireDiaries0702.jpg 310VampireDiaries0704.jpg 310VampireDiaries0706.jpg 310VampireDiaries0707.jpg 310VampireDiaries0711.jpg 310VampireDiaries0714.jpg 310VampireDiaries0719.jpg 310VampireDiaries0720.jpg 310VampireDiaries0728.jpg 310VampireDiaries0730.jpg 310VampireDiaries0813.jpg 310VampireDiaries0817.jpg 310VampireDiaries0818.jpg 310VampireDiaries0848.jpg 310VampireDiaries0853.jpg 310VampireDiaries0857.jpg 310VampireDiaries0934.jpg 310VampireDiaries0938.jpg 310VampireDiaries0939.jpg 310VampireDiaries1019.jpg 310VampireDiaries1030.jpg 310VampireDiaries1031.jpg 310VampireDiaries1035.jpg 310VampireDiaries1037.jpg 310VampireDiaries1044.jpg 310VampireDiaries1053.jpg 310VampireDiaries1056.jpg 310VampireDiaries1058.jpg 310VampireDiaries1062.jpg 310VampireDiaries1065.jpg 310VampireDiaries1066.jpg 310VampireDiaries1111.jpg 310VampireDiaries1113.jpg 310VampireDiaries1236.jpg 310VampireDiaries1240.jpg 310VampireDiaries1247.jpg 310VampireDiaries1250.jpg 310VampireDiaries1254.jpg 310VampireDiaries1263.jpg 310VampireDiaries1268.jpg 310VampireDiaries1359.jpg 310VampireDiaries1360.jpg 310VampireDiaries1361.jpg 310VampireDiaries1366.jpg 310VampireDiaries1389.jpg 310VampireDiaries1398.jpg 310VampireDiaries1402.jpg 310VampireDiaries1400.jpg 310VampireDiaries1413.jpg 310VampireDiaries1414.jpg 310VampireDiaries1433.jpg 310VampireDiaries1442.jpg 310VampireDiaries1444.jpg 310VampireDiaries1448.jpg 310VampireDiaries1450.jpg 310VampireDiaries1453.jpg 310VampireDiaries1512.jpg 310VampireDiaries1513.jpg 310VampireDiaries1596.jpg 310VampireDiaries1597.jpg 310VampireDiaries1599.jpg 310VampireDiaries1600.jpg 310VampireDiaries1603.jpg 310VampireDiaries1605.jpg 310VampireDiaries1621.jpg 310VampireDiaries1624.jpg 310VampireDiaries1633.jpg 310VampireDiaries1644.jpg 310VampireDiaries1660.jpg 310VampireDiaries1678.jpg 310VampireDiaries1679.jpg 310VampireDiaries1685.jpg 310VampireDiaries1687.jpg 310VampireDiaries1690.jpg 310VampireDiaries1693.jpg 310VampireDiaries1695.jpg 310VampireDiaries1698.jpg 310VampireDiaries1702.jpg 310VampireDiaries1705.jpg 310VampireDiaries1707.jpg 310VampireDiaries1708.jpg 310VampireDiaries1713.jpg 310VampireDiaries1722.jpg 310VampireDiaries1723.jpg 310VampireDiaries1725.jpg 310VampireDiaries1730.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= AcoO08JCMAMNsEC.jpg_large.jpg|Inside the Witch House AcpVNQiCIAA0Jm7.jpg_large.jpg AcnSCuECQAASzxi.jpg_large.jpg Acpw6qgCAAA2K6q.jpg_large.jpg 202098--49758672-m750x740-u79f35.jpg 202098--49758673-m750x740-u73f4f.jpg 202098--49758698-m750x740-ua6565.jpg 202098--49758738-m750x740-u92a0e.jpg 202098--49758775-m750x740-u1ad28.jpg Nian-3-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27007528-400-571.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988011-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988013-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988015-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988018-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988020-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988022-720-540.jpg 15fhgg.jpg 14dgdgf.jpg 13gfghghjh.jpg 04dfgf.jpg 02ghbj.jpg 01 vnbh.jpg klaus_and_tyler.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three